The Devastating Dodon-pa!!!
の どどん |romaji=Taopaipai no Hissatsu Dodonpa |translated title=Tao Pai-pai’s Surefire Dodonpa |release=August 5, 1986 (Weekly Shōnen Jump, 1986 #36) |engrelease=May 2003 |saga=Commander Red Saga |episode=59, 60 |previous=Taopaipai the Assassin |next=The Great Climb }} の どどん |''Taopaipai no Hissatsu Dodonpa''|lit. "Tao Pai-pai’s Surefire Dodonpa"}} is the eighty-sixth chapter in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga series. Summary As Mercenary Tao continues to fly through the air on his pillar towards the Sacred Land of Korin, Bora explains to Goku what Korin Tower is, as Goku is quite curious. Bora tells Goku that in myth, that if you climb the whole tower, you will become much stronger. Just as Bora finishes his story, Upa spots something heading towards them in the sky. It is Tao himself, arriving at his destination, almost crashing into Bora, Goku and Upa themselves. When Bora demands to know why Tao is here, Tao explains he is an assassin, and that he has come for the boy named Goku, saying the Red Ribbon Army sent him, much to Goku's anger. When Tao prepares to start his attack on Goku, Bora swears to protect Goku no matter what, as he had saved Upa's life earlier. When Bora prepares to attack Tao with his spear, Tao grabs the spear with two fingers with lightning speed, which even Goku could not see clearly. As Bora is rendered completely helpless, Tao mocks Bora, now holding the spear with only one finger. Tao then starts to become bored of messing with Bora, and throws him high in the air. While Bora continues to soar upwards, Tao in a cold manner asks if Bora wants his spear back, and throws the spear at Bora, stabbing him directly through the heart. As Bora's corpse falls to the ground, Upa and Goku look on in shock, as Bora's body finally plummets onto the ground. As Upa runs towards his father in a huge state of shock and sadness, Goku looks onto Tao with an angry mind. As Tao smirks while Goku charges wildly towards him, Tao easily dodges Goku's rush, kicking him towards Korin Tower. As Tao believes Goku to be dead, he makes his way to find the Dragon Balls Commander Red wanted. Goku, however, had survived Tao's assault, and charges a Kamehameha, much to Tao's surprise. Goku fires the Kamehameha blast at full power, to which Tao blocks the energy wave. After the dust from the blast disappears, Goku stares on in shock that Tao had not only survived the blast, but was not damaged in the slightest, with the only effect from the blast being Tao's ruined suit. In anger over his suit being ruined, Tao points his finger towards Goku, in with a giant yell screams "Dodon-pa!" as he fires his deadly attack from his fingertip, hitting Goku directly on his chest. As Upa watches in horror as Goku seems to have been killed by the blast, Tao takes Goku's bag containing his Dragon Balls, and calls the mission a success. Appearances Characters *Goku *Mercenary Tao *Bora *Upa Locations *Earth **Sacred Land of Korin Techniques *Kamehameha *Dodon Ray Site Navigation de:Tao Pai Pai no Hissatsu Dodon Pa Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Commander Red Saga Category:Dragon Ball chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters